It's True Love
by auhaehae
Summary: Toloooong toolong siapapun tolong aku... aku takut aku takut... Yunnie Yunn.. yuuunn tolong aku yuunnn.. YunJae / BL
1. Chapter 1

IT'S TRUE LOVE

CAST :

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

AND

OTHER CAST

=====0000=====

Kata orang 'Cinta' itu adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Berkorban untuk orang yang dicintai adalah salah satu cara bahwa kita sangat mencintainya.

Kara orang 'Cinta' itu tak harus memiliki. Tapi buat apa mencintai seseorang tapi kita tak bisa memiliki orang yang sangat kita cintai itu.

Kata orang 'Cinta' itu tulus. Tapi kenapa ada yang memaksa untuk mencintai sesuatu yang tidak dicintai.

Begitu lah deskripsi Cinta yang banyak kudengar dari banyak orang. Dan aku tak tahu apa arti kata 'Cinta' untukku sendiri. Bukan karena aku tak pernah mencintai seseorang melainkan aku tak pernah menyadari rasa cintaku terlalu besar untuknya. Tapi aku tak pernah berkorban untuk orang yang aku cintai tersebut. Dan itu dulu sebelum semua berubah seperti sekarang.

Dan inilah kisah seorang Jung Yunho yang akan mempertahankan cintanya. Cinta dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya.

Kumulai cerita ini...

=====0000=====

Disebuah lorong rumah sakit ini kita banyak menjumpai orang-orang yang tengah memperhatikan kita. Banyak diantara mereka melihat dengan tatapan bahagia, sedih dan bahkan ada juga yang marah. Karena disini adalah rumah sakit khusus untuk orang-orang yang terganggu jiwanya.

Sepasang kaki berjalan dengan gagahnya menunjukkan wibawanya dan diselingi dengan senyum yang memukau. Mata musangnya melihat semua pasien yang ada disana untuk memastikan perkembangannya. Ya karena namja tersebut adalah dokter khusus rumah sakit ini, yaitu Jung Yunho.

Menjadi dokter adalah impian terbesarnya untuk menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Sebenarnya Yunho adalah dokter spesialis jantung yang sangat terkenal. Tapi semua itu berubah sekitar setahun yang lalu, ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya dirumah sakit jiwa ini.

"AAAHHH ! PERGI! PERGI!", teriak seorang pasien salah satu kamar dan sontak membuat Yunho berlari menuju suara tersebut. Karena dia sangat mengenal suara siapa itu, suara pasiennya. Suara seseorang yang mampu membuat Jung Yunho mengubah hidupnya menjadi dokter dirumah sakit jiwa itu. pasien yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cintanya yaitu Kim Jaejoong.

"PERGI ! PERGI ! BRENGSEK", teriak Jaejoong lagi.

"yaampun Jae. Tenang kan dirimu Jae", Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

"PERGI !", Jaejoong terus meronta dalam rengkuhan Yunho yang menenangkannya. Banyak perawat yang sudah memasuki ruangan Jaejoong dan membawa obat penenang seperti biasanya. Ya biasa, karena memang setiap paginya Jaejoong akan histeris dengan sendirinya tanpa tahu penyebab pastinya.

"kau harus tenang Jae", suara Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong yang terus meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"PERGI!", Jaejoong memukul Yunho untuk melepaskannya lagi tapi semakin keras Jaejoong meronta semakin erat pula Yunho memeluknya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong seorang perawat mendekat dan menyuntikkan obat penenang. Seketika itupun Jaejoong berhenti meronta dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhae", satu kata itulah yang mengiringi Jaejoong kealam bawah sadarnya.

=====0000=====

Kenapa bisa seperti ini, disaat aku ingin menebus kesalahanku membuka lembaran yang baru dengannya. Tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya, dia menjadi seperti ini.

"apa ini karenaku Jae?", kuusap lembut helaian rambutnya memberikan ketenangan pada dirinya.

"mianhae Jae", air mata yang kutahan jatuh begitu saja. Seakan begitu besarnya rasa bersalahku selama ini.

Mungkin semua ini karma yang harus kutanggung karena sudah pernah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan namja yang pernah sangat mencintaiku dan kucintai. Saat itu aku berharap untuk Jaejoong mampu melupakkan ku, melupakan semua tentang kami. Tapi bukan seperti ini, bukan cara dia memandangku dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tatapan takutnya, seakan-akan aku adalah orang yang benar-benar jahat padanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Jae?", ucapku yang terakhir kali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan ku sebagai dokter disini.

=====0000=====

Ddrrtt~~

Suara hanphone Yunho bergetar menandakan bahwa dia harus kembali bertugas. Mengurusi pasien yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin lebih lama menjaga Jaejoong tapi tugasnya mengharuskannya untuk bergegas kembali.

"sampai jumpa lagi Jae", ucap Yunho sambil mengecup sayang kening Jaejoong. Dan Yunho berlalu dari ruangan Jaejoong untuk mengurusi pasiennya yang lain.

"bagaimana keadaan Joongie, hyung?", ucap seseorang namja ketika melihat Yunho memasuki ruangannya.

"seperti biasa Chun", jawab Yunho dengan lemas kepada namja tersebut, Park Yoochun.

"berdoa saja semoga Jae Hyung kembali seperti dulu", ujar Yoochun. Hanya itu yang bisa Yoochun berikan, kata-kata penyemangat agar Yunho selalu kuat. Yoochun mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara keduanya hingga bisa seperti ini. Tapi dia juga tidak pernah mengetahui kenapa Jaejoong bisa terganggu jiwanya. Pastinya hal yang sangat mengerikan karena bisa membuatnya menjadi gila.

"kuharap seperti itu juga", ucap Yunho setelah lama terdiam.

"kau sudah mendapatkan informasi kenapa Joongie seperti ini?", lanjut Yunho lagi. Dia terus mencari tahu penyebab mengapa Jaejoong bisa seperti ini. Dia yakin masalalu nya lah yang membuat Jaejoong seperti ini, tapi tidak tahu apa penyebab yang sebenarnya.

"belum hyung. Tidak banyak yang mengenal Joongie hyung disini", kata Yoochun menyesal.

"baiklah. Kuharap kau tetap membantuku", ujar Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Yoochun

"ne hyung. Pasti.", jawab Yoochun mantap. Ucapan terakhir tadipun menandakan usainya pembicaraan Yunho dan Yoochun.

=====0000=====

Setelah menjenguk Jaejoong yang masih tertidur, Yoochun pergi untuk memberi tahukan keadaan Jaejoong pada sang namjachingu, Kim Junsu.

Ddrrrttt~~~

Suara dering telepon menyadarkan Yoochun, dan melihat sang namjachingu lah yang meneleponnya.

"yeoboseyo"

"..."

"ne. Masih sama,belum ada perkembangan lagi"

"..."

"baiklah aku akan menjemputmu"

"..."

"ne saranghae"

KLIK~. Yoochun menutup sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas untuk menjemput sang namjachingu.

=====0000=====

Disebuah rumah yang sangat mewah terdapat keluarga yang tengah makan malam dengan sangat hikmat. Mereka makan dengan sangat tenang, hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu yang bergesekkan dengan piring. Sangking hikmatnya mereka tak menyadari kalau ada sesosok orang yang telah memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Yun, kau tidak makan?", ucap yeoja paruh baya yang melihat Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan semua mata sekarang memandang sosok objek tersebut.

"anni eomma, Yunho sudah makan diluar", jawab Yunho dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Ya sekarang kita tahu rumah siapa itu. rumah dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang yaitu keluarga Jung.

TREK~

"eomma aku sudah kenyang", Changmin segera menyusul kekamar Yunho saat setelah menghabiskan makannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu. hanya anggukkan yang diberikan oleh Tn dan Ny Jung karena mereka masih menyantap makanan mereka.

CEKLEK`~

"Hyung. Otte?", tanya Changmin pada Yunho.

"masih sama minnie-ya", jawab Yunho tanpa melihat kearah Changmin. Dan Changminpun tak mempermasalahkannya, karena diapun tahu kalau hyungnya itu masih tengah lelah.

"jangan sampai appa tahu nde", lanjut Yunho yang sekarang melihat kearah Changmin.

"ne hyung. Aku akan pastikan itu", jawab Changmin sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho dan duduk disamping Yunho.

"gomawo minnie. Aku takut kalau appa tahu dan semakin membuat Joongie tertekan", Yunho memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Bukan menjadi rahasia lagi kalau atau appa Yunho tidak menyukai Jaejoong bahkan appanya mempunya andil yang sangat besar atas perpisahan mereka dulu. Appa Jung mengira Jaejoong hanyalah seonggok sampah yang hanya akan memanfaatkan Yunho untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Menurut Tn. Jung, Jaejoong hanyalah seorang yatim yang sengaja menjerat Yunho agar mau menikahinya. Makanya dia tak ingin anaknya terjerat oleh tipu muslihat Jaejoong dan Tn. Jung itu menjunjung tinggi derajat martabat keluarganya.

"hyung waeyo?", suara Changmin sontak membuat Yunho kembali kealam sadarnya.

"gwenchana", ucap Yunho yang lalu memejamkan matanya begitu saja. Changmin yang melihat hyung nya menutup mata seolah tahu kalau hyungnya itu memang tidak ingin diganggu lagi. Changmin pun lantas pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang mulai kembali berpikir tentang Jaejoong.

=====0000=====

Kenapa semua seperti ini? Kenapa mereka seperti ingin melukaiku. Tatapan mata mereka seolah ingin memakanku. Aku takut kondisi seperti ini, tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa pergi darisini. Mereka seolah tak pernah membiarkanku untuk pergi darisini, padahal aku sudah memberontak.

Ya aku tahu, mereka semua ingin berbuat jahat padaku. Sebenarnya apa salahku sampai mereka seperti itu padaku. Aku tak mengenal mereka satupun tetapi kenapa mereka terus menahanku disini. Saat aku memberontak mereka selalu memberikanku penenang yang membuatku tidak bisa berontak lagi. Apa yang mereka berikan kepadaku sebenarnya?

Dan siapa pria itu, dia selalu memelukku. Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk berontak tapi dia malah mempererat pelukannya. Apa dia salah satu orang yang akan melukaiku. Makanya dia tak membiarkan ku pergi darisini. Tatapan matanya seolah mengurungku untuk tetap bersamanya.

Aku takut berada ditempat asing ini. Tolong, tolong siapapun tolong aku. aku takut berada ditempat ini. Mereka selalu memberikanku obat yang tak tahu apa itu dan selalu membuatku merasa lebih ketakutan. Siapapun itu selamatkan aku dari tempat ini, aku butuh bantuan. Aku takut ketika banyak orang yang selalu terbayang dalam benakku.

Pasti mereka semua salah satu orangnya, aku yakin itu. jadi siapapun selamatkan aku, aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

Oh tidak mereka datang lagi, mereka datang lagi aku harus berlari darisini. Tapi kenapa mereka semakin banyak dan semakin banyak membuatku takut. Dan dan mereka mencoba ingin menyentuhku, tolong siapapun tolong aku.

Aku takut sungguh, tolong aku. Hei kenapa kalian diam saja, padahal kalian lihat jelas mereka ingin menjahatiku.

Biarkan aku pergi, tapi kenapa mereka semakin mendekat dan dan mereka mulai menyentuh ku. Siapapun tolong tolong aku. Yunnie Yunn tolong aku, kenapa kau pergi yuuuunnn.

=====0000=====

"AAAAAHHHH PERGI! PERGI !", teriak Jaejoong histeris. Dan seolah tahu apa yang terjadi Yunho dengan sigap datang untuk menenangkan Jaejoong lagi.

"Joongie tenang ne", ucapnya menenangkan Jaejoong.

Tapi bukannnya tenang Jaejoong kembali memberontak, menatap tajam Yunho. Seakan-akan Yunho adalah orang yang harus dijauhi. Pandangan mata Jaejoong seolah mengintimidasi dan sarat akan ketakutan. Yunho yang melihat tatapan mata Jaejoongpun hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan. Jaejoong tak mengingatnya bahkan untuk sekedar tatapan lembut.

"PERGI !", teriak Jaejoong lagi karena Yunho tak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong takut sekarang, tatapan matanya tajam kearah Yunho. Takut bahwa Yunho adalah salah satu orang yang akan mencelakainnya.

"tenang Jae. Aku akan selalu melindungimu", ucap Yunho.

"tolong.. tolong.. tolong.. bawa aku pergi darisini. Aku takut !", ujar Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya, seolah dia takut akan ada yang membawanya.

"ne aku akan membawamu", ucap Yunho lagi. Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong untuk memberikan kekuatan dan kehangatan yang dibutuhkan namja cantik tersebut.

"Mianhae saya terlambat Dok", ujar perawat yang siap dengan suntikannya.

"jangan. Biarkan seperti ini saja", Yunho menghalangi perawat yang akan memberikan obat penenang pada Jaejoong.

"tapp.."

"biarkan seperti ini !", teriak Yunho dan membuat perawat tersebut terdiam takut lalu pergi dari ruang rawat Jaejoong.

"lihat mereka tak memberikannya kan. Kau tetap bisa membuka matamu", Yunho kembali menenangkan Jaejoong.

"aku takut. Aku takut. Mereka mengejarku", ucap Jaejoong waswas. Jaejoong masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takutnya,

"sssttt tak ada yang mengejar Joongie. Yunnie akan melindungi Joongie ne", ucap Yunho sambil memberikan ketenangan pada Jaejoong karena tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut", gumam Jaejoong.

Akhirnya setelah sejam lamanya menenangkan Jaejoong yang sangat ketakutan, akhirnya Jaejoongpun tertidur dipelukan Yunho. Sikap Jaejoong yang sekarang membuat Yunho senang karena akhirnya Jaejoong mau meresponnya. Walaupun hanya 'aku taku' yang diucapkan Jaejoong tapi itu adalah tanda bahwa dia mulai merespon sekitarnya.

"Saranghae Boo", bisik Yunho sambil mengecup sayang kening Jaejoong. Dan tanpa sepenglihatan Yunho bibir Jaejoong membentuk senyuman dalam tidurnya.

=====0000=====

Disebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul terlihat namja paruh baya yang berjalan memasukinya. Dia disambut bak raja yang tengah berkunjung. Dan ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Tn. Jung, appa dari Yunho dan juga pemilik rumah sakit tersebut. Tn. Jung berjalan dengan wibawanya yang tinggi kearah sebuah ruangan. Dan semua yang ada disana hanya menatapnya dengan waswas. Pasalnya sudah lama sekali Tn. Jung tak pernah datang kerumah sakit semenjak sang putra bekerja disini. Tapi yang mereka tahu bahwa sudah setahun terakhir ini Yunho sudah tak bekerja lagi disini.

"selamat siang Tn. Jung", sapa seorang dokter yang ada disana.

"ne Dr. Park. Aku mau menemui Yunho", jawab Tn. Jung langsung.

"tapi Tn. Jung, Dokter Jung sudah lama tidak menjadi dokter disini lagi", ucap .

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Tn. Jung heran.

"ne Tn. Jung. Dr. Jung sudah tak menjadi dokter disini lagi. Kudengar dia telah mengabdikan dirinya menjadi salah satu rumah sakit jiwa.

Mendengar perkataan Dr. Park, pun sontak kaget karena Yunho tak pernah memberitahunya sama sekali.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ", Tn. Jung pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Yunho karena tidak menemukan Yunho disana.

"caritahu kenapa Yunho memilih menjadi dokter dirumah sakit jiwa tersebut", perintah kepada sekertaris Kim.

"ne sajangnim", ucap Sekretaris Kim patuh.

"aku mau kabarnya sudah ada nanti malam".

"ne sajangnin. Akan saya kerjakan", pun memasuki mobil dan melaju ke Jung Corp bersama sekretaris Kim.

=====0000=====

"bagaimana hyung? Kudengar Joongie hyung tak perlu obat penenang tadi", tanya sesosok namja imut, yaitu Kim Junsu.

"ne begitulah. Aku bisa menenangkannya", jawab Yunho yang masih mengecek daftar pasiennya.

"berarti Joongie hyung sudah mau meresponmu hyung", ucap Junsu sambil melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Yunho.

"tapi Joongie selalu bilang kalau dia takut Su. Tapi aku tak tahu dia kenapa?", Yunho menerawang saat dirinya menenangkan Jaejoong tadi pagi. Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong seperti janjinya pada orang tua Jaejoong.

"sudahlah hyung. Mungkin belum saatnya untuk kita tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Joongie hyung", ucap Junsu menenangkan. Sebenarnya Junsu juga ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya itu bisa seperti itu. Tapi Junsu juga tidak mau memaksa Jaejoong karena dia tahu pasti kejadian yang sangat menyeramkan yang menimpa Jaejoong. Kenapa tidak? Jaejoong menjadi seperti orang yang tak mengenal siapapun dan merasa ketakutan setiap saat.

Junsu pun berpikir ini pasti ada hubungan nya dengan orang tua Yunho karena menolak keras Jaejoong yang menjadi tambatan hati Yunho. Tapi Junsu tak mau menuduh cukup ini menjadi bahan pikirannya saja.

"ne kau benar Su. Kuharap Joongie bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi", jawab Yunho setelah lama terdiam.

"ne hyung aku juga berharap seperti itu", ucap Junsu. Dan Junsu pun keluar menuju ruangan Jaejoong karena memang tujuan awalnya ingin bertemu dengan hyungnya tersebut.

DDRRTT~~

Telepon Yunho bergetar menandakan ada yang meneleponnya dan terlihat kalau Yoochun yang menghubunginya.

"..."

"ne Chun"

"..."

"mwo? Tapi aku juga tak bisa menutupi nya terus. Cepat atau lambat appaku akan tahu kalau aku menjadi dokter disini", jawab Yunho.

"..."

"ne tak apa. Mungkin appa sedang menyelidikiku".

"..."

"aku takkan membiarkan appa tahu kalau disini ada Jaejoong"

"..."

"ne baiklah". Yunhopun menutup teleponnya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang terbengkalai.

=====0000=====

"jadi dia menjadi dokter pribadi namja sialan itu", marah sambil membuang kertas yang sudah dia baca.

"ne sajangnim. memang menjadi dokter disana karena pasien yang bernama Jaejoong tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu pastinya kenapa Jaejoong bisa menjadi seperti itu", jelas sekretaris Kim.

"berita bagus. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kenapa namja sialan itu bisa seperti itu", tegas .

"ne sajangnim".

"ternyata namja sialan itu masih hidup. Dan kembali ingin merebut Yunho lagi", gumam Tn. Jung pelan karena hanya dia yang bisa mendengar suaranya tersebut.

"jangan sampai Yunho tahu, kalau aku sudah tahu keberadaan namja sialan itu", perintah pada sekretaris Kim. Setelah mendengar perintah dari tuannya tersebut sekretaris Kim bergegas keluar melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

"takkan kubiarkan kau hidup dengan tenang Kim. Hahahahah", tawa keras Tn. Jung menggema didalam ruangannya. Menyusun rencana untuk melenyapkan seseorang yang harus memang lenyap daridulu.

Dan tanpa sadari ada sesosok yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalan . Yang tengah mendengar pembicaraan tersebut dari awal. Dia hanya bisa terdiam terpaku mendengar apa yang tengah suaminya katakan.

End

Or

Te be ce

.

.

Iyaaah elap keringet XD

Bagaimana? Bagaimana ceritanya?

Pada suka? Pada suka? Pada suka?

Kalau banyak yang suka bakal dilanjutin tapi kalau egak ya abis disini aja..

Jadi review yang banyak yah biar tahu pada suka apa egknya..

And then thank you *bow


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S TRUE LOVE

CAST :

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

AND

OTHER CAST

=====0000=====

Huwaa gak nyangka kalau ada yang ngeriview..

Dan makanya itu cerita yang gak seberapa ini dilanjut, walau gak tahu bagus apa egaknya.

Maaf banget kalau cerita nya ngebosenin dan ada kata-kata yang kurang enak..

Dan maaf Typo(S) mungkin banyaaaaak yang bertebaran.

Happy Reading ^^

=====0000=====

Flashback on~~

Bruukkk~

Dua pasang tubuh terhempas kelantai akibat tabrakan yang tak terelakan. Salah satu diantara jatuh dengan tidak cukup elitnya. Namja bermata musang tersebut menatap tajam orang yang menabraknya dengan tidak berperasaan.

"ah mianhae", sesal sesosok namja yang tadi menabrak sang namja bermata musang.

"aaissh", namja bermata musang tadi hanya meninggalkan namja yang menabraknya karena sudah cukup terlambat.

"mianhae. Joongie tak sengaja", sesal namja –Kim Jaejoong- tersebut lagi walau takkan didengar oleh namja bermata musang tadi.

"AAH Joongie telat", Jaejoong pun segera berlari lagi setelah mengingat mengapa dia sampai menabrak seseorang tadi. Dengan kecepatan yang dia punya dia menyusuri koridor dan tangga kampus untuk masuk kekelasnya.

Jaejoong tidak ingin terlambat disetiap mata kuliah yang dia ambil karena itu dapat membuat penilaian akan dirinya buruk. Padahal dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa beasiswa dikampus yang sangat ternama ini.

Yang kita tahu semuanya Jaejoong hanyalah namja yang tinggal sebatang kara karena sudah tak memiliki ayah dan ibu lagi. Bukan tak memiliki hanya saja semenjak kecil dia tinggal di panti asuhan sampai umurnya 17 tahun.

Walaupun dirinya ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya di panti asuhan Joongie selalu bersyukur karena diberikan kehidupan. Bayangkan saja kalau dia tidak diinginkan didunia ini pasti dia tidak akan sampai sebesar inikan. Jadi dia selalu mengucapkan syukur dan doa kepada orang tuanya yang tak pernah tahu wujudnya.

=====0000=====

"kau tahu tadi ada orang menyebalkan yang menabrakku sehingga terjatuh dan terlambat. Aiishh!", kesal namja bermata musang.

"sudahlah Yun. Kau saja yang memang dasarnya sudah terlambat", kata namja imut terhadap namja bermata musang –Jung Yunho- tadi.

"tidak Kim Junsu dia yang salah", otot Yunho.

"kau Jung Yunho", namja imut itupun tak mau mengalah juga.

"hentikkan perdebatan kalian yang tak penting itu", lerai namja yang memiliki jidat lebar. Namja tersebut –Park Yoochun- jengah dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sama keras kepalanya. Padahal yang dia tahu bahwa seorang Jung Yunho sesosok namja yang sangat cool sehingga tak pernah banyak bicara.

Namun beginilah Yunho kalau sudah bersama kedua sahabatnya selalu mengesampingkan sikap dinginnya. Dan mengeluarkan sikap sesungguhnya yaitu, keras kepala.

"Ya! Jidat lebar, kenapa menyuruhku diam HAH", semprot Junsu berbalik kepada Yoochun.

"kau tahu pantat bebek. Suara jelek mu itu merusak hariku", sekarang adu mulut Junsu beralih kepada Yoochun.

Yunho sangat jengah dengan kedua sahabatnya yang malah sibuk beradu mulut. Harinya menyebalkan karena seseorang yang telah menabraknya tadi pagi. Dengan mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya tersebut yang masih sibuk dengan acara mereka, Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang tengah duduk sendirian dikantin dekat taman tersebut.

'sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Hah dia orang yang menabrakku', batin Yunho.

Tanpa menghiraukan sahabat-sahabatnya Yunho menghampiri orang yang sudah menabrak nya tadi.

"Ya agasshi", Yunho terdiam saat namja yang menabraknya –Jaejoong-, melihat kearahnya. Desiran halus mengalir didada Yunho saat melihat doe eyes yang meneduhkan tersebut. Betapa terpesonanya Yunho ketika melihat sepasang mata tersebut sampai membuat nya melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"mwo? Ah mianhae. Karena tadi aku menabrakmu", sesal Jaejoong saat melihat orang yang dia tabrak tadi pagi.

Yunho tersadar dari ketetarikan pada mata Jaejoong saat mendengar suara lembut milik Jaejoong tersebut. 'cantik', batin Yunho memuji Jaejoong.

"ah ne, kau membuatku terlambat agasshi", kata Yunho setelah sadar akan keterpesonaannya pada namja didepannya.

"mianhae untuk tadi pagi dan aku ini namja",ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sontak perbuatan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin terpesona padanya hanya dengan bibir merah penuhnya tersebut.

"ah mianhae. Jung Yunho imnida", dengan reflek Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya. Hai ayolah, seorang Jung Yunho menjadi bukan dirinya setelah melihat namja cantik tersebut.

"ah Kim Jaejoong imnida", jawab Jaejoong. Dan membuat namja cantik tersebut sedikit tersipu karena dipandangi intens oleh Yunho.

Yunho yang menyadari hal tersebut mulai merubah tatapannya pada Jaejoong. Sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa pada namja cantik didepannya tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah meminta duduk disebelah Jaejoong yang beralasan kalau tak ada tempat lagi Yunho dipersilahkan duduk. Ya, walaupun Jaejoong sendiri sedikit heran pasalnya kantin tersebut terlihat sepi tidak banyak orang disana. Tapi karena pikiran Jaejoong yang positif sehingga mengijinkan Yunho duduk dengannya.

Mereka mulai akrab dengan pembicaraan tentang satu sama lain, sehingga mengabaikan dua orang yang kini menatapnya. Dan salah satu dari dua orang tersebut menatap dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan.

Yoochun yang menyadari Junsu yang mulai menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan intens mulai mencairkan suasana diantara keduanya kembali.

=====0000=====

Seminggu setelah perkenalan Jaejoong dan Yunho, mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Bukan hanya akrab dengan Yunho, Jaejoongpun sekarang mulai akrab dengan Yoochun maupun Junsu. Mereka selalu bersama jika tidak ada jam kuliah. Tapi yang selalu nampak terlihat yaitu Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mereka selalu terlihat bersama bila ada waktu senggang. Bahkan tak segan-segan Yunho selalu membantu Jaejoong saat bekerja menjadi pelayan rumah makan. Yang sontak membuat rumah makan tersebut selalu ramai karena kehadiran Yunho sang namja tampan.

Tapi tanpa keduanya sadari seorang namja imut merasa tak senang akan kedekatan keduanya. Junsu merasa kalau Yunho menyukai Jaejoong dan itu jelas membuat kesempatan nya sangat tipis untuk mendapatkan Yunho.

Junsu memang memendam perasaanya pada Yunho semenjak Senior High School tapi dia tak berani menyatakannya. Takut jika Yunho tak membalas perasaanya dan itu malah membuat mereka menjadi jauh. Tapi sekarang juga mereka tengah jauh karena Yunho yang lebih memilih bersama Jaejoong jika waktu senggang.

"sudahlah Su, jangan seperti itu", ucap Yoochun yang menyadari keresahan Junsu.

"ta..ta,,pi"

"sssttt, sebaiknya kau katakan saja pada Yunho perasaanmu sebenarnya", ujar Yoochun. Dia tahu kalau Junsu menyukai Yunho sehingga dia tahu apa yang dirasakan namja yang ada didepannya tersebut. Karena diapun mengalaminya, Yoochun menyukai ani bahkan mencintai Junsu semenjak awal peretemuan mereka. Tapi karena mengetahui Junsu menyukai Yunho membuat Yoochun menutupi semuanya.

"tapi aku takut", lirih Junsu yang masih bisa didengar Yoochun.

"kau harus mencobanya Su", ucap Yoochun menyemangati.

"beri aku waktu Chun", putus Junsu akhirnya. Dan Yoochunpun menerima keputusan Junsu asal namja yang dicintainya ini bahagia.

=====0000=====

Sebulan sudah kebersamaan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dan itu membuat Yunho meyakini perasaannya pada namja cantik tersebut. Memikirkan Jaejoong dimanapun dan kapanpun waktunya, merindukan Jaejoong apabila tidak bertemu. Dan itu sudah meyakini Yunho bahwa dia mencintai namja tersebut.

Dan disinilah mereka tersebut ditaman dekat apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Joongie kau tahu saat awal pertemuan kita?", ucap Yunho setelah sekian lama bungkam.

"ne, kau menatapku dengan tajam saat itu", Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat kejadian awal saat pertemuan mereka.

"dan kau tahu saat melihat tatapan matamu membuatku terpesona. Membuatku tak bisa berpaling sedikitpun dalam tatapanmu", ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong intens.

"sejak saat itu aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Dan sejak saat itu pula aku selalu memikirkanmu bahkan merindukanmu saat kita tidak bertemu", Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan Yunho dengan serius.

"dan saatnya sekarang ini. Kim Jaejoong saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae", lanjut Yunho dengan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Menyalurkan kepada Jaejoong bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai namja cantik didepannya tersebut.

Dan disadari Yunho kalau Jaejoong bersemu terlihat jelas dari rona merah yang terlihat dikedua pipi Jaejoong tersebut.

"nadoo saranghae Yun", lirih Jaejoong yang membuat senyum terkembang dibibir hati tersebut.

"Joongie, Yunnie tak mendengarnya", goda Yunho.

"ayolah Joongie", lanjut Yunho karena Jaejoong masih terdiam.

"nado Yun!", tegas Jaejoong dan semakin membuat Yunho melebarkan senyumnya.

Yunho sangat bahagia dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Jaejoong. Namja cantik tersebut mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Itu membuat Yunho tak bisa untuk terus berhenti tersenyum.

Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong, menyalurkan betapa besar rasa cinta pada Jaejoongnya. Dan dengan perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya untuk merasakan bibir chery yang sangat merekah tersebut. Dan seakan tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Yunho, reflek Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya.

Chu~

Bibir hati tersebut sudah menyentuh sempurna bibir chery tersebut. Tak ada nafsu dan hanya ada ciuman manis yang menandakan betapa cintanya satu sama lain tersebut. Dan dalam hati mereka berharap semua ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Tentunya manusia hanya bisa berencana tapi masih ada Tuhan yang menentukannya bukan.

=====0000=====

Junsu menunggu dengan gelisah dirumah kediaman Yunho. Walaupun sudah ada Changmin yang selalu bertingkah tapi tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup Junsu. Ya, malam ini dengan keberanian yang sudah dia kumpulkan, Junsu akan memberitahukan perasaannya pada Yunho.

"mianhae ne Suie, Yunnie belum datang-datang juga", ucap yang melihat kalau Junsu tengah gelisah menunggu Yunho.

"ne ahjussi. Salahku juga tak memberi tahu Yunho kalau akan datang", ujar Junsu sambil tesenyum.

"mungkin sebentar lagi Yunho sampai. Kemana sebenarnya anak itu? akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang larut".

"sudahlah appa, mungkin Yunho hyung memang sedang ada urusan", ucap Changmin menenangkan appanya. Changmin tidak mau membuat appanya curiga dengan sikap hyungnya itu akhir-akhir ini. Karena sebenarnya Changminpun tahu penyebab hyungnya pulang malam, hyungnya itu tengah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang.

Tapi Changmin tak ingin memberi tahu pada appanya, karena appanya pasti takkan menerima keadaan seseorang yang tengah didekati hyungnya tersebut. Karena Changmin tahu sikap appany yang menjungjung tinggi derajat keluarganya.

Suara deru mobil terdengar dihalaman rumah keluarga Jung. Yang sontak membuat semuanya yang telah menunggu tersebut bernafas lega tapi membuat Junsu semakin gugup.

"darimana saja Yun? Kau tak tahu Junsu menunggu mu daritadi", ucap setelah melihat sang anak sudah memasuki ruang keluarga.

"ah mianhae Su. Kenapa kau tak bilang akan datang?", sesal Yunho karena sudah membuat Junsu menunggu.

"sudahlah kalian biacara saja dulu berdua", potong sebelum Junsu menjawab dan mereka meninggalkan Junsu dan Yunho berdua saja.

"Su/Yun", ucap mereka berbarengan.

"kau saja dulu Su"

"a..ani Yun kau saja dulu", ujar Junsu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Siapa tahu saat Yunho selesai biacara perasaan nya akan cukup tenang nanti.

"Su kau tahu? Joongie menerimaku", ucapan Yunho tesebut membuat Junsu mematung. Apakah tak ada kesempatan buatnya untuk mendapatkan Yunho? Tak adakah?

'jadi inikah akhirnya? Aku kalah sebelum mengatakan sesuatu', batin Junsu.

"Su, kau tak mendengarku?", Yunho mengguncang bahu Junsu.

"a..ah chukae ne", ucap Junsu gembira.

"lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?", tanya Yunho mengenai kedatangan Junsu kekediamannya malam ini.

" .benarnya aku dan Chunie mau mengajak mu berlibur", bohong Junsu. Tapi tak sepenuhnya bohong karena memang mereka sengaja ingin berlibur bersama.

"ah ne kalau itu aku akan ikut. Aku akan mengajak Joongie. Otte Su?", tanya Yunho antusias,

"ne kalau itu maumu Yun. Kau boleh mengajak Joongiemu itu", ucap Junsu.

Dan setelah pembicaraan selesai Junsu pamit pulang karena dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar cerita Yunho tentang betapa bahagianya dia memiliki Jaejoong.

"saranghae Yun", gumam Junsu saat akan menaiki mobilnya untuk menuju rumahnya bersama hatinya yang hancur. Ya, mungkin mereka hanya ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjadi sahabat pikir Junsu.

=====0000=====

Dipagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Jung, mereka sedang menikmati sarapan bersama tiap harinya. Walaupun appa dan umma jung selalu sibuk tapi mereka menyempatkan untuk bisa bersama berkumpul walau hanya dipagi hari.

sibuk dengan korannya sedangkan masih sibuk membantu para maid menyiapkan makanan. Sedangkan kedua little Jung masih sibuk dengan memilih pakaian mereka masing-masing. Karena yang diketahui Yunho akan berlibur bersama sahabatnya dan Joongienya serta Changmin yang akan mengadakan Study Tour sekolah.

"Yunnie ! Minnie ! cepat turun. Sarapan sudah siap", teriak dari arah dapur. Dan sontak membuat yang dianggil segera menuju sumber suara agar tak kena oceh sang umma di pagi hari.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Junsu, Yun?", tanya appa Yunho ketika semua sudah berkumpul.

"kami masih berteman dengan baik appa", jawab Yunho santai.

"maksdumu kalian tidak.."

"anni appa, aku hanya berteman dengan Junsu. Dan sebenarnya aku sudah punya kekasih", jujur Yunho.

"mwo? Nugu", sekarang gantian yang bertanya pada putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Joongie umma. Ah Kim Jaejoong", jawab Yunho pada ummanya.

"apa perkerjaan orang tuanya? Apa dia satu relasi dengan kita?", tanya nampak serius.

"Jaejoong hanya hidup sendiri. Tapi dia sudah bekerja sebagai pelayan", jelas Yunho.

"MWO? Jauhi dia Jung Yunho. Atau kau akan menyesal. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu", tegas menatap tajanm Yunho.

"aku mencintainya jadi jangan harap aku akan meninggalkannya", ujar Yunho dan meninggalkan ruang makan dengan perasaan marahnya.

"kau akan menyesal Jung Yunho !", marah .

"yeobo sudahlah. Biarkan Yunho memilih pendampingnya", menenangkan suaminya yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik.

yang tidak terima karena istrinya membela Yunho mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu. dan tinggalah Changmin dan sang umma yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"caritahu tentang Kim Jaejoong", tegas memerintahkan sekretarisnya.

=====0000=====

"Yunnie kenapa hanya diam saja eoh?", rengek Jaejoong karena sedaritadi dia hanya didiamkan oleh sang kekasih.

"gwenchana Boo. Nan jeongmal saranghae", ucap Yunho sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"nado Yun", balas Jaejoong yang tersipu malu dalam pelukan Yunho.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata melihat kearah mereka dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"kurasa memang tepat melepaskan Yunho", kata Junsu memecahkan suasana diantara dirinya dengan Yoochun.

"kau harus bisa Su. HWAITING KIM JUNSU !", semangat Yoochun. Dan kemudian mereka mulai mendekat menganggu pasangan Yunjae tersebut.

"ya! Disini kita kan berlibur bersama bukan melihat kalian seperti ini", ungkap Junsu kesal.

"ne ne ne babby Su", ledek Yunho pada Junsu.

Dan mereka pun menghabiskan liburan mereka dengan canda tawa melupakan kejadian yang sudah lalu. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

=====0000=====

"Kim Jaejoong ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu", Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat ada orang yang berbicara padanya.

"nde?"

"mari sudah menunggu", Jaejoongpun dibawa kedalam mobil yang akan membawanya ketempat seseorang.

"jadi kau yang bernama Jaejoong", ucap dingin setelah Jaejoong sampai.

"ne tuan", gugup Jaejoong.

"langsung saja. Aku mau kau jauhi Yunho. Aku tidak mau anakku dimanfaatkan oleh orang seperti mu", jelas sambil melempar amplop kearah Jaejoong.

"tapi aku mencintai Yunho tuan jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan nya", ucap Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

"haha kau pikir aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran orang sepertimu hah. Jadi apa uang itu kurang untukmu?" memberikan selembar cek kosong kepada Jaejoong.

"mianhae tuan. Tapi aku tidak akan menuruti kemauanmu", jelas Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan yang sangat marah karena sudah dihina oleh Jaejoong. Dengan amarahnya juga pergi dari tempat tersebut dan memikirkan cara memisahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

=====0000=====

BRAKK~

Jaejoong dan Yunho yang baru sampai diapartemen Jaejoong kaget dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Ruangan tersebut berantakan tak berbentuk lagi semua barang-barang berhamburan dan banyak juga yang pecah.

Hanya isakan yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Semua masalah datang silih berganti dari pemutusan beasiswanya sampai dipecat dari pekerjaan dan sekarang ini apartemennya dirusak oleh seseorang.

Yunho yang mendengar isakan tersebut hanya mampu untuk menenangkan Jaejoong saat ini. Dia juga bingung harus melakukan apa, yang dia tahu pasti ini semua ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"ssstt Boo. Uljima ne", ucap Yunho. Setelah menenangkan Jaejoong yang sudah tidur sekarang ini, Yunhopun berniat menemui seseorang dalang dibalik semua yang telah menimpah Jaejoongnya.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat marah dan kecewa. Yunho mendatangi kantor appanya dan masuk tanpa adanya salam.

"apa yang appa lakukan pada Jaejoong?", Yunho menatap tajam appanya.

"hanya ingin berusaha menghilangkan hama kecil", sindir .

"tinggalkan dia. Atau kau tahu akibatnya", ancam pada Yunho. Dan tanpa pamit Yunho meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dia marah dengan appanya bisa melakukan sesuatu sampai seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau appanya itu benar-benar melukai Jaejoongnya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?", Yunho frustasi dengan apa yang tengah menimpanya sekarang ini.

=====0000=====

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Yunho mencoba untuk menjauh dari Jaejoong. Dia tahu appanya masih mengawasi gerak-geriknya selama ini. Tapi sekuat Yunho berusaha menghindari Jaejoong, Jaejoongpun terus menanyakan kenapa dia menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Yun kenapa diam saja eoh?", ucap Jaejoong. Dia masih menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk berbicara. Walau hanya satu kata, Jaejoong berharap Yunho mau mengeluarkannya. Sudah seminggu ini Yunho tak pernah menyapanya. Pikiran burukpun terus menghantui Jaejoong apakah Yunho akan meninggalkannya?

"Yun.."

"kita akhiri saja", potong Yunho setelah sekian lama berdiam diri. Bukan kata itu yang ingin didengarkan Jaejoong setelah seminggu penuh Yunho tak menyapanya. Bukan bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin didengarnya.

"aku lelah dengan semua ini", lanjut Yunho lagi

"tapi Yun hiks", Jaejoong mencoba meraih tangan Yunho. Tapi Yunho menghempaskan begitu saja tangannya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya meluncur begitu saja dari mata indahnya

"aku menyadari kalau kau bukanlah yang terbaik untukku. Kita tidak bisa bersama karena kita berbeda", jelas Yunho tanpa memandang Jaejoong. Yunho takut bila memandang Jaejoong dia akan menghancurkan semuanya. Hanya isakan yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong karena diapun tak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan, seolah pita suaranya tak bisa berfungsi lagi.

"dengarkan aku Jae. Pergi jauh dari hidupku"

"AKU TAK MAU DENGAR !", teriak Jaejoong histeris dia lelah dengan semuanya. Lelah dengan semua masalah yang ada. Tangis Jaejoongpun semakin kencang dan diapun berlari meninggalkan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mau lagi mendengar apapun dari Yunho yang akan menyakiti hatinya.

"mianhae Boo", gumam Yunho. Dia jatuh terduduk saat Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang hancur.

Dan ditengah kejauhan, seseorang tengah tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan tersebut. Ya, inilah rencanya memisahkan sang anak dari hama yang mengganggu.

"kerjakan rencana selanjutnya", ucapnya dengan orang yang sedang dihubunginya.

=====0000=====

Setelah kejadian Yunho mencampakkannya, Jaejoong tidak lagi mempunyai semangat hidup. Dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, walaupun sekarang ini dia tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana. Tadi pagi dia diusir dari apartemennya tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi dia tahu bahwa kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan .

Sekarang ini yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya akan membawa kemana. Karena Jaejoong tidak tahu harus kemana dia sekarang.

Sudah tengah malam tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu haru tidur dimana dia malam ini. Dengan kebingungannya Jaejoong terus berjalan tanpa menyadari orang-orang yang mengikutinya.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong tertahan akibat tangannya dicengkram oleh seseorang.

"lepaskan aku tuan", Jaejoong meronta untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tapi bukannya dilepaskan pegangan namja itu semakin erat saja.

"lepas tuan"

"tidak akan sebelum kita bersenang-senang cantik", ujar salah satu namja sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya.

"LEPAS BRENGSEK !", teriak Jaejoong karena tangannya tak kunjung dilepaskan.

PLAK~

Salah satu namja itu menampar Jaejoong sampai dia jatuh dan mengeluarkan darah disudut bibirnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya Jaejoong menendang sakah satu namja yang ada disana.

"BRENGSEK", marah salah satu namja.

"selesaikan sekarang juga", kata namja yang menampar Jaejoong tadi dan seketika itu banyak keluar namja berbadan besar mengelilingi Jaejoong.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!", Jaejoong mencoba meronta karena sekarang kaki dan tangannya tengah dipegang oleh namja-namja itu.

"LEPAS .. LEPAS.. BRENGSEK JANGAN SENTUH AKU !", teriak Jaejoong lagi karena namja-namja itu sudah merobek bajunya.

"BRENGSEK LEPAS !Lemmhhmmppt...mmtpp", Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata lagi karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir salah satu namja. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Jaejoong menggigit bibir namja itu dan sontak membuat namja yang menciumnya berteriak.

"brengsek kau jalang !", teriak namja tadi.

"TOLONG..TOLONG AKU SU !", Jaejoong berteriak minta tolong saat dia melihat kearah Junsu dan Junsu pun melihatnya. Tapi siapa disangka Junsu hanya pergi begitu saja melihat dan mendengar Jaejoong meminta bantuan padanya.

Tubuh Jaejoong sudah tak ber alaskan apapun dan namja-namja itu mulai menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Jaejoong. Teriakan dan jeritan kesakitan Jaejoong tak didengar oleh namja-namja yang sudah dilingkupi nafsu tersebut.

"Mianhae Yun", gumam Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata kosong. Dan saat itupun kesadarannya menghilang karena tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit itu.

.

.

.TBC

Huwaaa cerita apa diatas?  
maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan..

Makasih banyak-banyak yang udah review chapter kemarin , review lagi yah*kecup satu-satu*

Dan akhir kata REVIEW yang udah sempetin baca ni FF

Gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

IT'S TRUE LOVE

CAST :

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

AND

OTHER CAST

=====0000=====

Saya dateng lagi dengan chap baru yang mungkin nambah aneh aja.

Maaf ne udah update lama, bagi para reader *emang ada yang baca*..

And so, maaf kalau masih ada typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana-mana, itu adalah kesalahan yang tak bisa dihindari hahaha.

Happy Reading ^^

=====0000=====

" , Jaejoong ssi tak ada dikamarnya", panik salah satu perawat yang menghampiri Yunho ketika dia datang.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?", ujar Yunho tak kalah panik. Pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantuinya saat ini. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong diluar sana nanti.

"kami lupa mengunci ruang rawatnya ", jawab perawat tersebut.

"cari Jaejoong sampai ketemu. Palliwa !", perintah Yunho pada perawat tersebut. Inilah salah satu yang ditakuti Yunho selama ini akan terjadi. Apabila Jaejoong berniat ingin kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa ini. Bagaimana nanti ada orang yang ingin berbuat jahat padanya lagi. Pasti Jaejoong ketakutan diluar sana bukan.

"Boo, eodiseo?", gumam Yunho bergegas untuk mencari Jaejoong. Dia harus segera mencari Jaejoong, Yunho tidak mau terjadi sesuatu terhadap Jaejoong diluar sana.

"waeyo Yun?", suara Junsu menghentikkan langkah Yunho untuk mencari Jaejoong.

"Joongie menghilang, Su", jawab Yunho masih dengan nada yang sangat panik.

"bagaimana bisa?", tanya Junsu yang menjadi khawatir juga.

"ruang rawatnya lupa dikunci kembali", jawab Yunho yang lalu berlari kearah tempat parkir mobilnya. Junsu yang niatnya untuk menjenguk Jaejoongpun mengikuti Yunho untuk mencari Jaejoong. Mereka berdua mulai memasuki mobil masing-masing untuk mencari Jaejoong. Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika mencarinya berpencar eoh?

=====0000=====

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa kau bisa kabur hyung. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi padamu hyung. Aku takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak. Itu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah hyung.

Tak tahu kah kau hyung kalau setiap malam aku selalu dirundung rasa bersalah. Dalam mimpiku selalu mendengar suara kesakitanmu hyung. Maaf kan aku hyung, aku sungguh menyesal tak menolongmu saat itu.

Rasa egoisku untuk mendapatkan Yunho yang membuatku tidak bisa menolongmu Joongie hyung. Aku tisak menyangka kalau itu bisa membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Apakah ini juga kesalahanku? Apakah aku juga menjadi penyebab kau seperti ini? Berarti aku sama saja bukan dengan appa Jung kalau begitu.

"hyung eodiseo?", gumamku sambil melihat-lihat sekitar, bila saja ada Joongie hyung dijalan yang kulalui ini.

Perasaan khawatir bercampur bersalahpun mulai menggerogoti ku lagi. Kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang selalu menghantuiku. Kejadian yang selalu ingin bisa aku lupakan tapi aku tak pernah mampu melupakannya.

Flashback~

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK", teriak suara yang kudengar dari gang yang gelap itu. akupun mencoba mencari apa yang tengah terjadi dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat apa yang tengah terjadi. Joongie hyung yang hendak diperkosa oleh namja-namja tersebut. Aku harus menolong Joongie hyung dan mengatakan pada Yunho apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

'untuk apa menolongnya? Bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan Yunho. Biarkan dia disana dan nanti Yunho merasa jijik dengannya dan kau bisa mendapatkan Yunho', suara seseorang yang kudengar. Aku bimbang sekarang, apa aku harus menolong Joongie hyung atau membiarkannya saja dan aku bisa mendapatkan Yunho. Bukankah selama ini aku ingin bersama dengan Yunho. Ya, inilah waktunya aku untuk bisa memiliki Yunho.

"TOLONG.. TOLONG AKU SU", teriakan Joongie hyung yang memandangku dengan tatapan memohon. Tapi maafkan aku Joongie hyung, aku ingin sekai memiliki Yunho tanpa ada pengganggu sepertimu. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan dari bibir Joongie hyung.

=====0000=====

Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin disini ! mereka sengaja mengurungku disini agar aku tidak bisa kemana-mana dan mereka akan selalu menakutiku. Ya, aku harus pergi dari tempat yang tidak aku tahu ini tempat apa.

Suara-suara yang selalu kudengar saat malam hari disini membuatku takut. Takut apabila orang-orang itu akan menyakitiku lagi. Aku harus segera pergi darisini dan meminta pertolongan pada Yunnie. Pasti dia sangat khawatir padaku saat ini, pastinya dia sedang mencariku saat ini.

Suara derap langkah mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Orang-orang itu datang lagi aku harus pura-pura tidur agar mereka tak memberi obat yang bisa membuatku lemas lagi.

"kurasa dia sudah tidur", suara salah satu dari orang tersebut. Ya kalian harus mengira aku tidur agar aku bisa lari darisini. Kudengar suara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, aku harus bisa pergi darisini secepatnya.

CEKLEK~

Ah pintu ini bisa dibuka dan aku bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menjauh dari tempat ini sambil menengok kesekitar siapa tahu ada yang melihatku. Orang-orang itu tak boleh tahu kalau aku akan pergi darisini.

Akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari tempat itu. orang-orang itu pasti tidak akan bisa memaksaku lagi untuk meminum obat yang membuatku lemas lagi kan. Tapi dimana tempat ini, aku tidak tahu dimana ini. Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? apa mereka salah satu orang-orang yang ada ditempat itu. Tidak, aku tidak boleh ada disini. Aku harus bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

=====0000=====

Sudah dua jam Yunho pergi mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Yunho juga sudah menelepon Junsu, tapi Junsupun belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong.

Mata Yunho selalu mengawasi jalan yang dia lalui, siapa tahu salah satu orang-orang itu ada Jaejoong. Dia harus mencari dan menemukan Jaejoong sebelum gelap datang karena Jaejoong akan ketakutan bila ditempat gelap.

"dimana kau Boo?", gumam Yunho sambil melihat-lihat jalan yang dilaluinya. Mata musangnya selalu awas melihat orang-orang dijalan. Dia tidak peduli jika mobilnya jalan dengan sangat pelan dan bisa saja mengganggu pengendara yang lain. Tapi apa pedulinya? Pokoknya dia harus menemukan Joongienya. Apakah orang-orang itu akan membantunya? Yunho rasa tidak bukan.

Drrttt~~~

Suara getar telepon terdengar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. Dengan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan Yunho menerima panggilan tersebut.

"yeoboseyo?", ucap Yunho setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

"..."

"ne Changmin-ah. Aku belum menemukannya. Bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang ternyata sipenelepon tersebut.

"..."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Bantu aku mencarinya ne. Aku khawatir Joongie pasti ketakutan diluar sana", pinta Yunho pada Changmin.

"..."

"gomawo ne", ucap Yunho sebelum mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Yunho meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong untuk mencarinya. Karena dia benar-benar takut bila terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong nantinya.

Yunho pun melanjutkan pencariannya melihat jalan-jalan yang dilalui banyak orang-orang tersebut.

=====0000=====

Ditengah keramaian dikota sepasang kaki kini tengah berjalan dengan resah karena ketakutan yang menderanya. Dia melihat orang-orang sekitarnya bagaikan melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Begitulah pandangan seorang Kim Jaejoong pada orang-orang sekitarnya. Jaejoong takut dengan keadaan seramai ini.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan sangat lambat dan dia masih mengawasi jalan sekitar nya. Takut jikalau orang-orang itu akan menangkapnya lagi.

"Yunnie Yunnie", gumam Jaejoong selama dia berjalan. Tanpa dirasa Jaejoong telah berada ditaman.

Jaejoong melihat-lihat taman itu yang sekarang ini sedang ramai dikunjungi oleh anak-anak yang sedang bermain disitu. Mata Jaejoong mengawasi sekeliling taman itu takut jika ada yang akan berbuat jahat padanya.

"Yunnie.. Yunnie eodiya?", lirih Jaejoong yang hanya bisa didengarnya saja. Jaejoong terus menggumamkan nama Yunnienya. Dan tidak banyak juga yang melihat nya dengan pandangan heran.

Bagaimana orang-orang tak memandang heran pada Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong hanya mengenakan baju pasien tanpa alas kaki dan selalu memandang yang ada disitu dengan awas.

BUGH~

Sebuah bola tepat mengenai perut Jaejoong yang sontak membuatnya berhenti bergumam dan memandang sekitarnya lebih awas.

"ya noona ! berikan bolanya pada kami !", teriak salah satu anak. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan terus memandang bola yang ada didekat kakinya sekarang ini. Dia cukup takut untuk melihat kearah anak tadi.

"palliwa ! noona", teriak anak yang satunya lagi. Dan Jaejoong tetap diam. Semua mata yang ada disana kini tertuju padanya dan membuat Jaejoong menjadi takut sekarang ini.

Kilasan-kilasan mengerikan itu datang kembali saat semua orang yang disana melihatnya dengan pandangan heran.

"ya agasshi ! apa kau tak dengar anak-anak itu meminta bolanya HAH!", teriak seorang namja separuh baya sambil menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang ketakutan lantas hanya bisa berjongkok ditengah orang-orang yang sekarang ini tengah mengerumunginya.

"apa kau tuli eoh? Tak mendengar aku berbicara?", lanjut namja yang tadi.

"sepertinya orang ini gila, lihat saja penampilannya sekarang ini sangat kotor", ucap seorang yeoja yang ada disana.

"Yunnie Yunnie", gumam Jaejoong ketakutan. Jaejoong sangat takut dengan suara-suara yang disebabkan oleh orang-orang yang ada disana.

Tak henti-hentinya orang-orang yang ada disana mencaci Jaejoong. Sampai ada yang melemparkan pasir taman tersebut kearah nya.

Perlakuan orang-orang tersebut hanya bisa membuat Jaejoong semakin ketakutan. Dia menaikan lututnya sampai kedadanya sambil menutup telinganya. Takut dengan suara yang kini tengah didengarnya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?", tanya seorang namja pada semua orang yang disana.

"kenapa kalian seperti itu? kalian menakutinya", lanjut namja tadi.

"dia ini gila kau tahu", jawab namja yang pertama memarahi Jaejoong.

"lantas kalau dia gila kau berhak berbuat seperti ini padanya, HAH!", ujar namja tadi yang hampir emosi.

"pergi dan jauhi dia. Dasar kalian ini bukannya membantunya", namja tadi mengusir orang-orang yang menggerubungi Jaejoong tadi. Setelah rasanya orang tadi kemmbali ketempatnya semula namja tersebut menghampiri Jaejoong yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan.

"kau tidak...", belum sempat namja tadi mengucapkan kalimatnya, Jaejoong sudah berlari menjauh. Entah perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya, namja tersebutpun mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berlari menjauhinya.

=====0000=====

"dimana kau Boo?", gumam Yunho. Dia berjalan disepanjang jalan yang mungkin akan dilewati Jaejoong tersebut.

Melihat kekiri kekanannya apabila yang dilalui nya tersebut adalah Jaejoong. Yunho pun menatap heran kerumunan orang yang ada di taman tersebut. Melihat namja tinggi yang tengah beradu argumen pada namja lainnya. Sampai semua orang yang ada disana tidak lagi berkumpul.

Sampai dia terkaget melihat Jaejoong yang berlari menjauh dari arah namja tersebut. Dan seketika itu pula namja tersebut mengejar Jaejoong. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi Yunho juga mengejar Jaejoong.

Yunho khawatir yang melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang sang ketakutan itu dan mengejarnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya terus berlari menjauh dari orang-orang tersebut. Takut dan takut itulah yang sekarang dia rasakan. Lari dan lari adalah yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika dia salah dalam mengambil jalan dan membuatnya merasakan dalam bahaya sekarang ini.

"Boo", Jaejoong menoleh karena dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu.

"Boo, ini Yunnie", ucap Yunho sambil mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

" ?", tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"ne Boo", Jaejoong terus memandangi wajah Yunho.

"Andwaeyo.. andwae", lirih Jaejoong. Dia memerosotkan badannya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Jaejoong seolah takut melihat Yunho yang sekarang ini berada dihadapannya.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong seperti merasakan hatinya bagai ditusuk tusuk jarum. Sakit, melihat orang yang kau cintai sangat ketakutan melihatmu. Apakah dia membencimu? Atau memang dia tak menginginkanmu lagi?

"Boo, kita pulang ne", Yunho semakin mendekat dan ingin meraih Jaejoong.

"je..bb..bal andwaeyo", gumam Jaejoong. Tubuhnya bergetar yang menandakan dia sangat ketakutan sekarang ini.

"Boo", Yunho mencoba kembali mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"and.. wae hiks hiks", tangis Jaejoong pecah dan membuat Yunho mematung. Sebegitu takutkah kau padaku Boo? Pikir Yunho.

"Yun jebbal tolong aku Yun", gumam Jaejoong yang masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"aku Yunnie mu, Boo", air mata yang sudah susah payah ditahannya pun mengalir melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

Puk~

Yunho merasakan tepukan dipundaknya yang membuat dia menolehkan kearah orang yang menepuknya tersebut.

"jangan paksa dia tuan. Lihat kau membuatnya takut", ucap namja yang sedaritadi melihat adegan Yunho dan Jaejoong tersebut.

Namja tadipun mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan mebisikan kata-kata penenangnya. Jaejoongpun yang mendengar ada suara-suara itupun mulai berhenti bergumam tapi tubuhnya masih bergetar.

"gwenchana?", tanya namja tadi.

"..."

"Choi Siwon imnida", ucap namja tadi yang ternyata bernama Choi Siwon tersebut.

"..."

"kau tak mau memberi tahu namamu? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membantumu mencari Yunniemu", ujar Siwon dan mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah Yunho.

Jaejoong yang mendengar nama Yunnie nya disebut sontak melihat kearah Siwon. Dan itu semakin membuat hati Yunho menjadi sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong lebih merespon namja yang mungkin tidak dikenalnya.

"Yunnie?", tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

"ne Yunniemu",ucap Siwon meyakinkan.

"Yunnie? Yunnie?", tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"ne Yunnie mu", jawab Siwon lagi.

Siwonpun tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang mulai meresponnya. Tak dipungkiripun Yunho sungguh senang karena Jaejoong sudah mau merespon seseorang. Ya, walaupun dia sedikit sakit ketika bukan dia yang membuat Jaejoong mau merespon.

"kkaja pergi bersama", ajak Siwon memberikan tangannya. Dan tanpa didugapun Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong tersebut.

Kejadian tersebutpun membuat Yunho merasakan hatinya begitu terpukul. Jaejoong yang selama ini takut melakukan kontak dengan perawat bahkan dirinya. Sekarang melakukan kontak dengan namja lain.

=====0000=====

Sebegitu tak berharganya kah aku dimatamu, Boo? Kenapa malah orang lain yang mampu membuatmu merespon semuanya. Bahkan kau mau menerima uluran tangannya. Sedangkan aku? aku hanya bisa menggenggammu saat kau tertidur.

Boo, sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku sampai tak mau kusentuh bahkan untuk memegang tanganmu. Ketakutan disaat kau melihatku. Kau melupakanku Boo?

Anni.. anni , kalau Joongie melupakanku mana mungkin dia terus menggumamkan namaku. Dia hanya tak mengingat wajahku saja. Tapi dia masih mengingat namaku. Dia selalu menyebutnya.

Berarti Joongie selalu memikirkan ku. Dan sekarang ini yang kulakukan adalah membuat dia mengenalku.

Aku tersadar ketika, Joongie telah pergi bersama namja yang bernama Siwon tersebut. Walaupun aku tidak suka dengannya yang membuat Joongieku meresponnya tapi aku harus berterimah kasih padanya.

Kukejar dia yang sudah agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. mengikuti mereka berjalan dari belakang. Karena aku takut, Joongieku akan ketakutan lagi.

"dimana mobilmu tuan?", tanya namja bernama Siwon tersebut.

"aku tak membawa mobil dan kukira kau itu Yunnie yang dicarinya kan? Jadi cepat dimana mobilmu?", tanyanya lagi. Mungkin dia juga sedikit kesal karena aku tak menjawabnya.

"ah ne? Kkajayo", ucapku padanya.

Dan kamipun menuju kearah mobilku untuk kembali kerumah sakit. Cukup jauh kami berjalan, menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sangat sepi ini. Bagaimana tidak sepi? Sekarang ini sudah malam walau aku tak tahu sudah jam berapa.

Ceklek~

Kubuka pintu belakang mobil dan menyuruh Joongie untuk masuk duluan. Dan dengan bantuan Siwon dia akhirnya mau masuk kedalam. Tanpa sadar kulihat kakinya yang lecet. Dan baru kusadari juga dia tak memakai sendalnya.

"Boo, kakimu", ucapku kahawatir dan akan melihat lukanya namun dia sudah menjauhiku, masuk lebih dalam kemobil.

"gwenchana, biar aku yang mengurusnya", ujar Siwon menenangkanku.

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera mengemudikan mobilku untuk secepatnya kerumah sakit. Mungkin pasangan Yoosu dan Changmin masiih khawatir dengan keberadaan Joongie. Tapi biar nanti saja kuhubungi mereka setelah aku sampai.

=====0000====

Mobil Yunhopun sudah sampai dirumah sakit. Karena mungkin kelelahan akibat berjalan jauh Jaejoong tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"kau tak salah tuan?", tanya Siwon pada Yunho.

"ne beginilah", jawab Yunho seadanya.

"jadi dia pasien disini?"

"ne, dia pasienku disini dan dia juga kekasihku", ujar Yunho.

"bisa tolong kau angkat dia Siwon-ssi. Aku takut membangunkannya dan jika aku yang menggendongnya dia akan ketakutan lagi", pinta Yunho.

"ne tuan"

"Jung Yunho. Panggil aku Yunho saja", potong Yunho.

"ne Yunho-ssi", tapi sebelum Siwon menggendongnya, Jaejoong sudah terlanjur bangun.

Jaejoong melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia, seketika melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"andwaeyo.. andwaeyo", ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Siwon tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari apa yang dilihatnya.

"sssstt tenanglah", ucap Siwon.

"jebbal andwaeyo hiks hiks", Jaejoong kembali bergetar dan menangis tapi matanya masih tertuju pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Yunho-ssi, kurasa Jaejoong-ssi tak mau kembali kesini lagi", ucap Siwon yang sadar dengan kekagetan Yunho.

Siwon berusaha untuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang sangat ketakutan sekarang ini. Mengusap punggung Jaejoong dan melihat apa yang sejak tadi dipandangi Jaejoong. Yang sontak membuatnya terkejut melihat bayangan hitam yang ada dibalik pohon tersebut.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita pergi darisini", putus Yunho pasrah. Dan kembali berbalik membawa mobilnya yang menyisakan ketakutan didiri Jaejoong dan keterkejutan Siwon.

Setelah mobil tersebut pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Seseorang keluar dari balik pohon rumah sakit itu.

Dia melihat kepergian mobil Yunho dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dan tengah tersenyum sinis.

TEBECE...

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini *elap keringet*

Maaf semakin gaje cerita ini

Dan makasih buat yang udah review kemaren, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu..

Semoga masih ada yang mau review cerita ini *bow. Soalnya saya sedih chap kemaren makin sedikit yang review :'(

Berikan saya asupan *review* ne yang udah nyempetin baca, walaupun ceritanya gak bagus.

Akhir kata

Review lagi ne ~~~


End file.
